


Chibi Assassin's Creed II

by Titarnia



Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad being adorable, Apple of Eden (Assassin's Creed), Assassins being adorable, Chibi assassins, Confused assassins, Desmond Miles Lives, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Help, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, More assassins, Multi, here we go again, i make myself suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titarnia/pseuds/Titarnia
Summary: What happens when an actual Goddess just hates Juno's guts?1. Desmond doesn't die.2. Assassins more or less live forever, or at least again.3. The Templars are done for it, because now Altaïr and Ezio are there.This is the second installment of Chibi Assassin's Creed if you hadn't already guessed that.
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Desmond Miles, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Desmond Miles
Series: Chibi Assassin's Creed [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659916
Comments: 26
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 0 - Previously On**

After the apple transported them to the future, and transformed them, Ezio Auditore, Altaïr Ibn-La-Ahad and Malik Al-Sayf are taken in by Desmond Miles and the assassins of the twenty-first century.

While going through Ezio’s memories, Ezio remembers what happens as if he was there. Slowly Altaïr and Malik also remembers what happens to them, as if they were still there. 

Shaun and Lucy keeps being annoyed at Altaïr, Ezio and Desmond every time the three spent nights together, Rebecca on the other hand finds ways to help them improve and make it more pleasurable for all three of them. 

They find The Apple Of Eden that Ezio hid, and Juno makes Desmond kill Lucy, leaving him out cold in shock. They find their way to the Grand Temple where they find they need a key.

Ezio discovers something about the death of Desmond from papers Leonardo Da Vinci left for him in Monteriggioni. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I said I would do this after the last chapter of the first work, but then I started writing the fifth chapter for this one and just knew I could't wait.   
> So this is what has happened so far. If there's enough there might be a third installment to Chibi Assassin's Creed in the future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 - Haytham Kenway**

Whatever he had done, he knew he didn’t deserve this. This was pure madness. And to top it all off, they were all Assassins! And then there was his size to add to all the chaos. He was only knee high. It calmed him down a bit to notice some of the Assassins were also as short as himself. One of them was standing by his side, watching the others with a knowing and concerned look. Whatever had happened, it made them all uneasy. A man was laying in a red chair and was stirring awake. As the man sat up, one of the small Assassins jumped up at him and held on tight to the man. What in the world was going on here?!?! The man stood up, holding on to the small form clinging to his chest as he walked away. It sounded to Haytham, like the man was trying to calm down the Assassin. 

“You may be wondering what is going on.” The assassin at his side said, not looking at him but at the man who had just walked away. 

“If this is Hell, I really would like to know how I’m dead and why I’m here.” Haytham said, also looking in the direction of the man. The Assassin at his side gave a dry laugh, and heaved a sigh.

“I would like to say it was all normal, but it isn’t.” Said the Assassin.

“How is  _ this _ all normal?” He asked as he gestured to everything around them. The Assassin heaved another sigh.

“Altaïr isn’t one to cry, but Ezio just died and disappeared. Desmond was in a coma for a long time, so Altaïr felt that he was all alone. Everything that is happening is far from normal.” The Assassin said, turning towards him. Looking him over, Haytham noticed that the Assassin was missing an arm. Despite his size, the Assassin looked old and tired. Another man was shouting at the one called Desmond. Desmond responded in a calm and even voice, telling the man to shut up and leave him alone. Haytham blinked, and suddenly the small figure in Desmond’s arms was a fully grown man. He looked at the Assassin at his side, he too was fully grown. He took a look at himself, and was relieved to find he had his original size back as well. 

“Feels better.” He murmured while studying his arms.

“Don’t get too used to it.” Came a reply from the Assassin. In that moment, the man who had shouted at Desmond lounged out and landed a hit. 

“Shit.” Hissed Desmond, as he held up a hand to his bleeding nose. Haytham could feel the air around him freeze. Whatever reason the man had for punching Desmond, the Assassin at his side wasn’t happy about it. The Assassin named Altaïr took hold of Desmond and, with glaring eyes on the man, left the room dragging Desmond with him. 

“There was no need to punch him, William!” A woman shouted at the man, named William. She then stormed after Desmond and Altaïr with another man right after her. The Assassin at his side was... Furious? Could that word even  _ begin _ to describe it? A few minutes later, the for who had left the room came back. Desmond with a bloody cloth pressed to his nose, and the Assassin Altaïr close by him. William tried approaching Desmond but before anyone could even react, the Assassin who had stood besides Haytham had the man pinned to the floor. 

“Malik!” Altaïr shouted, mostly in shock over the Assassin’s move towards William. William was laying on his back, the Assassin, Malik, had William’s left leg on top of the man’s arms while the Assassin’s hand was held tight against the throat of the man now under him. William seemed to try and get free from Malik’s hold, but the Assassin on top was much stronger than he looked. Despite only having one arm. With a voice deprived of any and all emotions, and as cold as burning ice, Malik spoke in a low voice.

“If you ever get near Desmond like that again. I  _ will _ end you.” Haytham only just heard it, but it chilled him to the bones. As best he could, William nodded and Malik let go of him. William huffed at him, and left the room. It was like the whole room had held its breath, because they all seemed to, simulations, let out a breath none of them knew they had been holding. 

“Haytham!” Desmond said, his voice a bit distorted by the bloody cloth at his nose. “Not really the warm welcome there.” The young Assassin grinned as he removed the bloody cloth and came over.

“What was that about?” He asked, not sure if that was the right question. 

“My dad wanting me to go back into that machine over there.” Desmond sighed as he pointed to a red chair. Desmond didn’t get closer to Haytham, because both Altaïr and Malik had stopped him. They spoke a language Haytham didn’t understand, so he didn’t know they were warning the boy.

“I know he’s a Templar. I just lived through some of the man’s memories. Why do you think the synchronization rate was so fucking low in the first place?” Desmond asked the two Assassins holding him back. Heaving a sigh, Haytham just  _ had _ to ask.

“Where am I, and when can I go back home?”

“You are, as far as anyone here know, stuck in the twenty-first century with only a few weeks till the end of the world.” Desmond said with a grim grin. He didn’t seem to enjoy any of what he was being put through. Not by those two Assassins, nor by the man he had called his father. Haytham felt a pang of sympathy for the kid. He also felt a need to show those two Assassins, that he really wasn’t the bad guy here. Who the  _ real _ bad guy actually was, Haytham wasn’t so sure of at the moment. He wasn’t really sure of anything at the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay!! First chapter of the second installment!!   
> And a Haytham as well!!!
> 
> Didn't know where or when to stop this chapter, but now it's done so there's that.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Malik Al-Sayf**

Desmond’s nose was bleeding. He could take the two of them arguing, but William punching Desmond so his nose began bleeding. That was  _ way _ over the line of acceptable things. Plus there was the Templar to consider. Desmond had just been thrown out of the man’s memories, and he was already there. Now that he thought about it, Altaïr had been the only one of Desmond’s ancestors who hadn’t materialized by Desmond’s side right after the session was finished. Why Malik was even there, he didn’t know. As far as anyone knew, he wasn’t at all related to Desmond in any way. Before he could stop his own body, he had William pinned under him. Threatening him to not get close to Desmond ever again. The man then left the room, and Desmond turned his attention to the Templar. Haytham. Before Desmond could get closer to the man, Malik and Altaïr both stopped him.

“Don’t get too close to him, he is a Templar after all.” Altaïr said, in Arabic.

“I know he’s a Templar. I just lived through some of the man’s memories. Why do you think the synchronization rate was so fucking low in the first place?” Desmond asked of them in English so that the Templar could understand. Altaïr growled at Haytham, but didn’t try to stop Desmond going towards him. So Malik held back the urge as well. He had become somewhat overprotective of the young Assassin. To a point where even the kid’s own father seemed like the enemy. Anything that could and would hurt Desmond, was an enemy. There were many times where Malik needed to hold himself back, like when Desmond went into the Animus. Wincing, the Templar looked around and seemed to give up any fight. 

After a few days, Malik decided that Haytham, despite being a Templar, wasn’t a thread to Desmond. Desmond seemed to genuinely enjoy Haytham being there, it probably had more to do with the fact that they were getting closer and closer to the end of the world. Malik was sitting outside the Grand Temple in the sun, when Haytham joined him. They didn’t talk, they just sat in an enjoyable silence together.

“He’s shouting at Desmond, again.” The Templar said, looking down at his small hands. Probably wishing he could at least  _ do _ something. 

“They seem to be doing it every day now.” Malik replied, not looking at the Templar who he knew was nodding in agreement. 

“He seemed to think better of it. After you threatened his life.” The Templar at his side said. 

“Serves the man right. No one does that, not even to their own son.” Haytham’s mood changed.

“I had a son. And I almost killed him.” The Templar whispered. 

“In all honesty, you didn’t know.” Altaïr said as he and Desmond appeared from the Temple. Altaïr was once again sitting on Desmond’s head. How Desmond didn’t find that annoying, Malik would never know. 

“How is Rebecca?” Malik asked. Rebecca had been hit hard when Ezio had disappeared. Malik didn’t believe he had just vanished, the man had been old. But he didn’t dare say it out loud, not in front of Altaïr, Desmond or Rebecca. He also wanted to believe Ezio wasn’t dead, that Ezio would come back again. 

“Still not talking much.” Desmond sighs as he sit down beside Malik. They sit in silence for a while. Malik closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around them. The wind rustling through the naked trees and the slow breathing of his companions at his sides. Birds chirp and jump from branch to branch. There was a thin layer of snow on the ground, and when Malik opened his eyes again it had begun to softly snow. There wasn’t many clouds in the sky, so the snow mixed with the rays of sunlight was a sight to behold. Despite it almost being the end of the world, it was good to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many plans for this fic and even though it's only the beginning of the second installment, I'm already thinking of making a third installment.   
> Crazy, I know. 
> 
> Also... I know absolutely NOTHING about the Kenweys, so there's not gonna be that much of their original timeline like with Ezio.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

He was gone. Ezio was gone. He had noticed his lover becoming weaker and weaker with every small step the man had taken. But having him light up like the apple and disappear like that. That broke Altaïr’s heart. Desmond was going through the memories of another of his ancestors, and Malik kept his distance. Altaïr knew why though. None of them were any good an comforting each other, so they kept it to themselves. But Ezio being gone was too much for the small Master Assassin. So the moment Desmond was out of the Animus, Altaïr jumped up and held on tight to the man’s chest. As Desmond cradled him close, Altaïr let the tears stream out. Walking a bit away from the Animus, Desmond tried to sooth Altaïr’s cries. Desmond told off William, and then Altaïr was his original size again. And then William punched Desmond. Altaïr, with tears in his eyes, glared at William and led Desmond through a door to help with the bleeding nose. Shaun and Rebecca followed to make sure Desmond was okay, and also to help with the bleeding. A few minutes after, they once again emerged and then Malik had William pinned to the floor. Threatening the man’s life if he ever got close to Desmond like that. 

At night, Desmond would gradle Altaïr close. And that was how they spend the next few days. Altaïr in Desmond’s lap when the youth was in the Animus, and when Desmond was supposed to rest or sleep he did so with the Master Assassin held close. Both in comfort to himself, but also for Altaïr. One of the days, after a session in the Animus, Altaïr was sitting on Desmond’s head as they headed outside. 

“I had a son. I almost killed him.” Altaïr could hear Haytham say.

“In all honesty, you didn’t know.” Altaïr said, looking down at the Templar. He sat still on Desmond’s head as the youth sat down beside Malik. Everything would be, somewhat, fine. All they had to do was hope. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A really really short chapter, just to bring you up to date with how Altaïr is feeling.   
> Next chapter will be a Desmond chapter... and then death will claim them all!!! *Insert evil laughter here*
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts, and thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Desmond Miles**

Ezio was gone, he had disappeared while Desmond had been in the Animus. Altaïr was crying. His father punched him. Malik threatened his father. Haytham was there. Shaun had made a comment about Connor showing up, seeing as that had been a theme as of late. He really hoped not. The days counted down to the end of the world. It was hard, with Ezio gone. He had somehow, despite his age, been he so called  _ ‘light of the party’ _ . None of the others could tell him what had happened to Ezio, other than he suddenly lit up in the golden glow from the Apple. And then he was gone. A week before the end of the world, Malik disappeared as well. He looked shocked, but not at all afraid. By this point, Altaïr had become angry at everyone. When Desmond asked the small man, he said he knew what had happened to Malik. Malik had been beheaded by a spie for Abbas, and Maria had died as well that day. After that, the small Master Assassin seemed to age with the speed of Ezio. Growing visibly older for every hour. Two days before the end of the world, Desmond witnessed something he would never forget. Altaïr, while in his small chibi form, lit up and disappeared. He couldn’t take it. Not Altaïr. When Ezio had disappeared, he had had Altaïr. Now. Now he had no one. He didn’t care about the end of the world anymore. He didn’t care about the Key. About saving the world. For a whole day, he refused to do anything. For a whole day, he was sitting with the Apple. Just staring at it. Was this what they wanted. Was this how they wanted him to feel. To feel miserable. To feel lost and alone. To have lost the greatest gift he had ever been given. 

Haytham walked up to him. His small form still a question for Desmond. The man hadn’t sprouted any ears or a tail like the others. Haytham was just. Small. Haytham walked around him and sat in his lap. And without thinking, Desmond wrapped his arms around the Templar and drew him in close. They sat like that until Shaun came up to them.

“Desmond.” He said, his voice low and almost apologetic. “We need you back in the Animus.” His voice was a whisper. Nothing more.

“Sure.” Desmond responded. He didn’t really feel like it, but it had to be done. They had to find the key so they could save the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter for you. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - Ezio Auditore**

_Florence - 1542_

He could feel it. He was dying. He had always thought that the blade would be the end of him. But in the end it would be his own damn heart. He closed his eyes and saw them all. His wife, Sofia, his children, Flavia and Marcello. There was also those he only remembered from another part of his life. A life he had only half lived. His ancestor, Altaïr, and his descendant, Desmond. How he, even now at the age of sixty-five, longed to be with them. He loved Sofia deeply, but he also loved Altaïr and Desmond. He would miss them all. Opening his eyes, he heaved a sigh and relaxed. If anyone was going to come and assassinate him now, he really wouldn’t mind. He was almost dead anyways. But none came to finish him, and at that he smiled. Closing his eyes for the last time, he breathed out and was gone.

_Monteriggioni, Assassin Sanctuary - xxxx_

Taking in a sharp breath, he opened his eyes He knew the place, it was the sanctuary under Monteriggioni. It looked like nothing he had ever seen before. The place shifted between looking new and being in ruins. Like all that ever happened to the place, however it had looked throughout time, was happening at the same time. A woman appeared in front of him, a woman he had seen before. But it wasn’t Minerva, it was someone else. 

“We meet again, Lady Alexis.” He says, looking at the Goddess in front of him.

“Alexis will do just fine my dear.” She smiles at him.

“What brings me here, I have just died have I not?” He asks her, gesturing to the ever changing sanctuary around them. 

“You have been an important figure in the history of the Assassins, and I want to give you a choice.” She said, spreading out her arms.

“A choice for what?” He asks, baffled.

“In your life, you have done many a thing that you regret, and wish to do over. I can grant you this opportunity, but it will come at a cost. You will only be able to start from one point, any point in your life after your initiation.” She said, her voice soft as it had been the last time. 

“What is my other choice?” He asks wearily. Granted, there was a lot of moments he wished to do over. Many things he wanted to try again, to better in. 

“Or continue living.”

“Continue living?” He asks.

“Continue living with Desmond and the Assassins in the twenty-first century. Help them gain members. Help the Assassins win over the Templars once again.” Her voice is sweet, like the kiss of life embracing him. He had a choice. 

“It is a hard choice to make, Alexis. I have many things in which I would wish to do over, and I long to see Desmond and the others again.” He was conflicted, what was he to do about it all. He had lead two lives, separately from each other but at the same time. 

“Take your time, my child. For your decision should be final. I give you this advice; _Listen to your heart, for it knows the way._ ” With those words, Ezio was left alone in the ever changing sanctuary. 

He thought long and hard about his choices. There were so many things he could do over, and so many things he wanted to prevent. Every time he thought about what he could do over, his mind wandered to Desmond and Altaïr. _‘Listen to your heart.’_ His heart was telling him something, but his mind was blocking it out. He sat down and tried to control his breathing. He closed his eyes and emptied his mind of all thoughts. His life in Florence, his family, the Assassins, Desmond, Altaïr, the future. Everything. Finally, his mind was a blank space and he let his heart speak up. First was a white bunny and a white cat. The bunny just sat there while the cat leaned itself all over it. It made Ezio smile. Another animal came along, a small squirrel. It leaned in and wrapped its tiny arms around the bunny, the cat leaning against the squirrel and purring. The animals transformed, and Ezio recognized the frowning bunny. Ezio cracked a grin as he saw the cat transform into a much smaller version of himself. The small figures transformed once again. And there stood three fully grown men, and he knew what his choice had to be. He couldn’t do anything about the past but hell, if he _could_ do something about the future he would gladly make that choice. If not only for those men. 

“You have chosen then.” Alexis said, smiling down at him as he opened his eyes.

“You knew from the beginning that I would never be able to resist seeing them again.” He said, in a low whisper, to the Goddess in front of him.

“But _you_ needed to know as well.” She offers her hand to him, ha takes it and she helps him up. 

“Live, love, laugh. And never stray from your heart.” She said, and with a light coming from everywhere Ezio was back in the Grand Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter I wrote in the second installment. Which is also the fifth chapter in the second installment.  
> Couldn't help myself. I had to write Ezio's death first, even if it didn't come as the first chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment with you thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6 - Malik Al-Sayf**

_ Masyaf Castle - 1228 _

He was weak. He had a hard time moving his body. There was movement from the window.  _ ‘Death at last.’ _ he thought as he closed his eyes and the feel of a blade against his throat. And then darkness.  _ ‘Sorry, Altaïr, I couldn’t be of more help or use to you.’ _ Malik thought as the darkness fully claimed his mind. 

_ Masyaf, The Training Grounds - xxxx _

He opened his eyes to a familiar sight. The training grounds at Masyaf Castle. A woman whom he had never seen before, stood in front of him. Everything around him was constantly changing, except for her. She, just like himself, were the only things that didn’t have a constant change. The training grounds changed. First they looked new, then they looked used and then they looked like ruins. That, and everything in between. Like time was passing them by, yet standing still in a single moment. 

“Where is this place?” He asked. Because this wasn’t Masyaf, not the Masyaf he knew. The Masyaf he knew, did not change like this. 

“A place for thinking, my child.” The woman said, her voice warm and welcoming. Like a mother, smoothing away the pain. 

“And, who are you?” He asked, looking directly at her. 

“I am Alexis. I created Those Who Came Before, and I am terribly sorry for what they put you humans through.” She said, her voice apologetic. 

“And why am I here, surely you have better things to do than this.” He said, not sure why.

“Because they need you, my child.” She said, reaching out a hand to him.

“Need me?” He asked as he gladly took her hand. He didn’t know why, but it was reassuring.  _ She _ was reassuring.

“You have options. You can either choose to go back, save your brother and live your life all over again. Or continue living in. Helping Desmond.” She said as she traced line across the palm of his hand. 

“That’s a hard choice.” He whispered as he looked at her delicate fingers. 

“Think, my child. You have all the time you need.” She whispered back as she placed her hand on his chin, and then he was all alone with his thoughts. Save Kadar, or help save the world with Desmond. He wanted both. But choosing one, would leave him without the other. It really was something he needed to think about. He sat himself down and looked around him. Here was where he had trained to become a Master Assassin. Here was where he had trained with Kadar and all the other who held the title of Novice. But the past was the past. He could change the future if Kadar was saved. He could make it even harder on Desmond in the future, or he could make it easier. There was no way to tell. No. Trying to change  _ one _ thing in the past could end up going really wrong. But helping in the future, that couldn’t hurt. If him helping Desmond and the Assassins of the twenty-first century changed anything, so be it. Besides. He had lived without Kadar, he didn’t think he could ever put himself through the same thing with Desmond. Losing Desmond would be like losing Kadar all over again. 

“And so you have found your answer, my child.” The woman said as she once again appeared in front of him. 

“I have.” He confirmed, and was once again in the Grand Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best here. So don't blame me... Please?  
> And Vokunkendov... Thanks for always leaving a comment. It makes me happy, and thanks for the link BTW. That'll probably help a lot when I get around to another Haytham chapter. Or a Connor one.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

_Masyaf, Altaïr’s Library - 1257_

He sat down with the final Seal and imprinted his memory in it. That done, he sat there for some time thinking. About everything, and nothing. He had lived life the best way he could, it hadn’t been grand all the way but it had been a good life. And honestly, what kind of Assassin wouldn’t wish to die of old age. But old age was a hassle as well. He was just glad, that it was all over. With that, he laid his head to the side and drew out his last breath. 

_Masyaf, Altaïr’s Library - xxxx_

The place hadn’t changed. But it looked new and old. I looked the way he remembered it, and a way he had never seen it before. New, old and in ruins. All at once. A single moment in time, throughout all of time. Captured in one moment, sewn together by the hands of a Goddess. 

“I know you are there, Alexis. Why am I here. What has happened?” He asks out into the room. 

“Impatient as ever, Altaïr.” The Goddess herself says as she appears in front of him. To call her a Goddess would be wrong. She is not what most people believe to be a God. She was one of the original Creators. There had originally been five of them. Five Creators. They had created the Precursors, those who had made the Apple and all the other Pieces of Eden. Even _they_ had looked up to the Creators as Gods. They just didn’t call them Gods. They called them The Creators. Because only the human mind is a small one where anything done out of the blue is either the Will of God, or magick made by the Devil. Most of the time it was just Alexis being bored and wanting to annoy the Precursors as they could do nothing, while she roamed free on earth. 

“Why am I here, Alexis. All I wanted to do was die in peace. And now I’m dead, yet I’m not, What is going on.” Because he really didn’t want to deal with any of this. He wanted to just, be gone. To forget all his pain. The pain of losing Sef and Maria. The pain from losing Ezio, Malik, Desmond. Everyone he knew. 

“I am here to give you a choice, Altaïr. You have done many things in life. But you also have many regrets. I can give you the choice to got back. Go back and try again. Or let you live, with Desmond and the Assassins of the twenty-first century.” She mused. She was almost laughing as she spoke.

“I do have many regrets. But those regrets have made me who I am. It would be foolish to go and change any of them.” Altaïr said, looking the Goddess in the eyes.

“Your heart is a strong one, my child. You already know what you want, and what you desire. Do not worry for Ezio Auditore. He too has chosen as you. And I think for the same reason as you as well.” She smiled at him. So Ezio was alive as well. He was going to be there when he came back to the Grand Temple. 

“I miss them already.” Altaïr whispered. Alexis smiled, and Altaïr once again found himself in the Grand Temple in the year 2012.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The deaths are not done just yet!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 - Desmond Miles**

_ New York State, Grand Temple - 2012 _

It hurt. Everything hurt. And all the other Assassins could do, was watch on in horror as his arm was burning. Ezio, Malik and Altaïr had come back from the dead. Lucky him. And now they were once more going to be separated by death. Desmond’s death. How he hated the Precursors. How he loathed Juno and Minerva for putting him through all this. How he wanted it all to just be done. And just as they had gotten back from digging up the key, Connor had been there. Just as Shaun had predicted he would. Poor guy was all confused, being small and looking like a wolf. Plus being thrown into the future just out of the blue. Neither Connor nor Haytham had taken kind to suddenly be together again. It had ended up in Desmond having to pick them up and separate them, by force! Just his luck. Bit fuck, the pain in his arm was the  _ worst _ !! It felt like it was on fire, like it was burning from the inside. The pain was overwhelming, and it was the last thing on his mind when everything else went black.

_ The White Chapel - xxxx _

When he opened his eyes. Everything was white, but it didn’t hurt his eyes. The light guided him, and he stood before a woman. She was beautiful. Like a Goddess in winter. Her robe was flowing in the wind, though where the wind came from Desmond couldn’t tell. She had a kind face, not a constant one. Her features always changing, shifting. But it was welcoming to look at. Because every face she bore, was that of a kind mother. Her hair was long and flowing, it almost seemed to be one with her robe. 

“I have awaited you, Desmond Miles.” She said, her voice sweet and luling. 

“Where is this place?” He asked as he looked around. When he looked closer, he saw that the place wasn’t just a white space. It was a building. 

“This is The White Chapel. The home of my people.” She gave him a sad smile as she too, looked around. 

“Your people?” Desmond asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

“We were here before Minerva and Juno. Before the Precursors. We were their Creators. They worshipped us like Gods, but did not call us so. And we would never call ourselves Gods. We are The Creators.” She reached out her hands to him, and he took them. And he was dragged into her arms, and she held him close like a mother held her crying child. “There were five us of to begin with...

A stream of pictures went through Desmond’s mind as she spoke. The five Creators. They made the Precursors and was labeled as something like Gods. Then the Precursors had made humanity. It had angered The Creators. They helped humanity start a revolution. They help in freeing humanity from the grasp of the Precursors. And then they vanished from the face of the earth. Not to be remembered as anything, or anyone. They had lived in fear and preparation for the return of Juno.

... I cannot save you, Desmond. How I wish I could, but Juno’s hold over your demise is too strong for me alone.” She finished with a sad smile, as she let go of him. 

“What happened to the others?” He asked.

“They fell doing the last siege against the Precursors. They protected me. Shielded me. I am all there is left of them.” Desmond saw an almost invisible tear stream down her cheek. 

“What  _ can _ you do?” 

“This.” And so they were standing outside The White Chapel, on a platform raised high above a gathering of people. “Every last person here, is an ancestor of yours.  _ They _ can help you live, though I am afraid we can’t save that arm of yours.” Desmond grinned at her last comment, about his arm.

“I’ll have to make do.” He grinned up at her as she smiled back at him before addressing the gathering of his ancestors.

“I welcome you all. You may wonder why you are all here, so let me make is short. You are here, in the last second before your death, to help in securing the future. This...” She pointed at Desmond. “... Is your descendant, Desmond Miles. He comes from the year 2012. Most of you know about the power of the Apple of Eden, right now, in Desmond’s last second of life, he is saving earth from the sun. The sun is going to burn the earth, and leave little to nothing left for that of humanity. With the last second of your lifes, help me make sure Desmond does not die.” There was a lot of mumbling, shouting and talking. 

“And why should we help him?”

“Yeah!! Why help him?!”

“The Templars of his world are tearing people apart!! They, as the Templars from my own time, only think about themselves. About what they benefit from the Apple!!” The voice of Altaïr rang out, quieting everyone else.

“I too have seen what the Templars there are willing to do for power. It makes me ashamed of them.” Haytham, who is a Templar Grandmaster, said out loud. The two of them walked up a pair of stairs, to stand beside Desmond and The Creator. 

“Templars of my time killed my family, my kid brother who knew nothing of the Assassins. The Templars of Desmond’s time would do the same, without missing a beat.” Said Ezio, as, he too, joined them. 

“The Templars burned down my village, Desmond’s Templars would burn down whole cities.” Connor said as he joined them. “But not all Templars are bad. Right, father?” Connor turned to Haytham, and father and son embraced each other in a warm hug. Desmond knew that Haytham wouldn’t be the only Templar ancestor he had. So if this didn’t help in their case to help, he didn’t know what would. To his surprise, they all agreed. His bloodline would help him live. Granted, he would most definitely lose his arm, but that's besides the point. 

Lifting her hands, the last of The Creators gave him the lifetime he needed to survive the burning in his arm. To survive the the power of Juno. 

“I am your Creator, Juno. And with this final vessel, I hereby banish you and the rest of your kind! In the name of The Five! I eradicate you!” Her voice rang out as two sets of hands catches him in his fall. His arm was completely useless. But he was surrounded by the Assassins. Juno’s voice rang out, unheard by anyone else but Desmond, Ezio, Altaïr, Connor and Haytham. She was screaming a name, a name that only could belong to The Creator.

_ Alexis _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And nobody actually died!!!! Yay!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 - Connor Kenway**

Everything was, confusing. One moment he was burying the amulet, the next he is an a cave of some sort. And there’s a lot of people running around. It was all really confusing him. He was small, he had a pair of ears and a tail. The tail was big and fluffy, and he instantly loved it, if not only for its softness. Four others came to stand at his side, one of them he recognized as his father but he didn’t know any of the others. He could see they were Assassins, just like himself.

“What is going on?” He asked nobody in particular.

“Desmond is about to open the door and stop the end of the world.” An Assassin, with only one arm, said to him. 

“Desmond?” He asked, looking up the the one armed Assassin with a questioning look. Without knowing it, Connor had sat down with his tail wrapped around his waist. 

“The man in a white hoodie.” One of the other Assassins said, his eyes shining with a golden gleam as his bunny ears straightened up as the man named Desmond started to talk. Desmond turned towards them with a sad look before walking over picking all of them up. Connor found it intriguing, that Haytham didn’t say anything to being picked up. The Assassin with bunny wars was placed on Desmond’s head, the Assassin with only one arm was placed on Desmond’s shoulder and another cat looking Assassin was placed on the other shoulder. Connor and Haytham was held close to Desmond’s chest in a hug. 

“Hi, Connor.” Desmond tries to talk, but his voice sounds like a man waiting for the noose to tighten around his neck.

“Hi.” Connor replies back as he and Haytham are once again put down. At this point they are outside, the sun still high in the sky. 

“I guess I need to do a recap of what’s going on here.” Desmond’s tired voice rang out in a whisper behind Connor. 

“Yeah... Sorry.” Connor said, turning around to look at Desmond’s face. The three Assassins jumped down from Desmond and sat down at his sides. 

“So... This is the year 2012. None of us knows why any of you are here, or how you can get back to your own time. Ezio, Altaïr and Malik more or less just came back from the dead, and I’m about to stop the end of the world by using my own life. Don’t think I missed anything.” Desmond said, looking even more sad than before. 

“Do you think we will age?” one of the Assassin asked, probably trying to lighten the mood.

“God I hope so. Ezio, you should  _ never _ be allowed to stay young forever” Desmond grinned at the Assassin who had asked the question. 

“Altaïr could use it though.” The one armed Assassin said dryly, making Ezio and Desmond laugh. Connor even heard Haytham give out an amused snort. 

“You could use being even younger, Malik.” The bunny Assassin gave back leaving Ezio in a state of intense giggling. 

“I don’t need both my arms to beat you, Altaïr. I can do it just fine with one arm.” And with that, the two Assassin jumped up and suddenly looked more human than before. Their ears and tails were gone, and they had both drawn their swords. A few hours later, and the two were still in the middle of their dual. Neither of them looking like the winner. 

“That’s enough, you two.” Desmond said with a small smile crossing his lips. The two Assassins stopped their dual, ran towards Desmond, jumped, and transformed back to their smaller animal looking selves just as Desmond catched them in his arms. Altaïr crawled up and sat on Desmond’s head, Malik was placed on Desmond’s shoulder. Ezio crawled up on the man’s other shoulder, and Connor and Haytham was once again picked up. 

“Is it time?” Hatham asked, looking concerned up at Desmond.

“Yeah, afraid so.” Desmond tried giving them a reassuring smile, but he wasn’t even able to reassure himself. 

Desmond was screaming. Connor had only known the man for a good few hours, but he felt closer to Desmond than he had ever felt towards anyone ever before. He could see the obvious hurt and pain all over Haytham’s face as well. Ezio and Altaïr were trying to get to where Desmond was, but were unable to go past the invisible barrier. And then it disappeared and Ezio and Altaïr were normal and catched Desmond as he fell away from a shining form of a woman. A name rang out through his whole body, a name he didn’t know but still felt like he knew. Alexis. 

Then the temple began to crumble. Altaïr picked up Desmond and together they all ran out, picking up whatever Rebecca was handing them. Things she would later use to get them help. They got into what Desmond and the others had called ‘ _ the van _ ’ and Shaun drove like a thousand horses was fastened to the front of the vehicle. Ezio, Altaïr and Malik were normal, but Haytham and connor himself were still small. Malik picked them up and placed them in Desmond’s lap as the man gained consciousness once again. 

“Hey.” Desmond’s weak voice said as Altaïr held him close and Ezio stroked the man’s short hair. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Ezio asked, smiling down at Desmond with love radiating from his whole being. 

“Like I’ll end up looking like Malik.” Desmond weakly grinned. Malik snorted, but smiled down at Desmond nonetheless.

“I doubt it. The skin is only burned, so I doubt they are going to amputate it any time soon.” Malik said, holding Desmond’s burned arm in his hand to examine it. Desmond let out a small laugh as he smiled up at Malik, moving his fingers so they wrapped around Malik’s hand. 

“Hurts worse than dying.” He grinned as he let go of Malik’s hand so it wouldn’t hurt him. Connor curled up on Desmond’s lap, Haytham ending up using his tail as a pillow. The two Kenways fell asleep and was only woken up when Desmond had to get treatment for the third-degree burns all over his right arm. Once Desmond was put into a hospital bed to rest up, the Assassins and Haytham joined him. Shaun had told the hospital staff to get Desmond into a double bed, they hadn’t questioned him and only complied. A few hours later, they could see why the bigger bed was necessary. All around Desmond was the Assassins and Haytham. Ezio was sleeping in the left crook of Desmond’s neck, Malik on the right side. Connor was sleeping close to Desmond’s burned right arm, Haytham close to Desmond’s left arm. Altaïr was laying on Desmond’s chest, close to the man’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I had to get over some writers block.   
> Granted, I could have ended it in the last chapter, but I needed some Connor and some Edward in the next chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.   
> I appreciate all your comments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 - Edward Kenway**

They had been in town for a few days. Drinking and whoring their money away as usual. He was sitting in a bar, as per usual, when a drunken bastard decided to try and pick a fight with him. Honestly, didn’t the guy have anything better to do with his time? Getting up from his seat, Edward Kenway followed the man outside to an empty alley not far from the bar. A few crewmembers followed him to watch, other than that there wasn’t a soul in sight. It didn’t take him long to beat his opponent. The man was clearly drunk off of his ass and could hardly stand up. All it took was the drunken bastard running and Edward planting a fist in the man’s face, breaking the bastards nose and loosening a few of the guy’s teeth. Heaving a sigh, Edward Kenway turned to walk out of the dark alley when he was suddenly blinded by the light around him. 

He was inside a building. The room he was in was lit up in white. At one end was a bed filled with Assassins, and a Templar. In the middle of all the Assassin chaos was a man. His right arm was covered in bandages and the Assassin laying on that side of the man had made sure not to get the arm in a position where it may hurt the man. The Templar was laying on the other side of the man, holding on tight to the man’s left arm. As if he was afraid that the man would disappear. Two smaller Assassins, with tails and ears of cats?, were curled up close to either side of the man’s neck. And on top of his chest, raising and falling in a slow and steady manner, was an Assassin... Bunny?? It took Edward a few moments to take in the sight in front of him. 

The bunny stirred awake, looked up at him, got off of the bed and transformed into a full sized man. The two cats did the same and soon, Edward was surrounded by four Assassins and a Templar. Then the man stirred awake and their attention was directed towards him. Edward took a few steps away from the group, watching from a distance. Two men and a woman came in through a door, the two men ignoring Edward and going straight to the man in the bed. The woman stopped to looked at Edward.

“Hi, Edward.” She said, and then she was at the bed as well, handing out what Edward could only guess was food. 

“Hi...?” He whispered after her, not sure why and how she knew who he was. He wasn’t _that_ famous. Was he?

“Edward!” The man in the bed exclaimed, and Edward walked over to greet the man.

“It seems you know who I am, but I do not think I know about you.” Edward said, taking a closer look at the man. He looked tired, like he had been through Hell and just barely came back with his life. 

“Sorry, sorry... I’m Desmond... I...”

“Just saved the bloody fucking world, now eat or I _will_ force you.” One of the men said, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Don’t be so mean, Shaun. He was only trying to explain everything to Edward.” The woman said, giving Shaun a light teasing punch on the shoulder as she grinned. 

“I mean it, Rebecca. Desmond looks like he might just walked out of a starvation television show. The guy looks like he could faint any second!” Shaun gave back, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“I’m sorry about... that.. They mean well.” Began Desmond, but stopped when the Assassin who had looked like a bunny gave him a stern look. 

“That’s Altaïr, the to cats are Ezio and Malik. Malik is the one missing an arm. I’m Connor and the Templar is Haytham. Nice to meet you.” The Assassin who had been laying on Desmond’s right side said as he reached a hand out towards Edward. He took the offered hand and shook it.

“I’m, Edward. Edward Kenway.” He said, and suddenly the room was quiet.

“Edward...” Desmond began, looking from the pirate to the Templar and back again. “You don’t happen to have... children yet... do you? More specifically, a son?” He finished looking Edward in the eyes.

“Not that I’m aware of, no.” Came the answer. And then Connor was holding back Haytham, who was shouting at the pirate. Ezio, Malik and Altaïr ended up having to bind the man, and _gag_ _him_ just to keep him silent. 

“So... Fun story... In your, must be your future, you get a son.. And um.. when he’s about ten years old... You die. Bit spoiler to your life, I know. Well..” Desmond stammered through his explitation.

“That son is Haytham. His name is Haytham Kenway.” Connor finished. Looking the pirate in the eyes. Well that was a twist he hadn’t seen coming.

“Anything else, I might need to know?” He asked, throwing his arms out towards the group.

“Ezio, Malik, Altaïr and Desmond died. Well, Desmond almost died saving the world from burning, Haytham is your son and... Oh, yeah... Connor is your grandson.” Shaun said, his voice half filled with sarcasm but Edward understood it was all true.

“I have... A grandson?” He choked out. Hell. He had just met his unborn, unknown, son. And now he’s told he has a grandson as well.

“Don’t forget that Desmond is one of his descendants.” Malik added as his only arms reached out and was placed on Desmond’s shoulder. 

“Right, that too.” Shaun’s sarcastic voice gave back. The guy sounded like a real dick, way to sarcastic. And way to british about it. Without warning, Edward drew Connor into a huge bear-hug. And then picked up Haytham, who was still struggling, and drew him into the hug as well. 

“Wonder what animal he is.” Ezio mused, looking between the three Kenways. 

“I’m thinking another cat. The guy _is_ a pirate after all.” Malik answered, his eyes also wandering to the three Kenways. 

“You might be right about that.” Altaïr agreed. Desmond made a small laugh in agreement. 

“Great. Can’t wait for daybreak.” Shaun muttered with his british sarcasm. 

“Oh shut it, Shaun.” The unintroduced man said, shutting up Shaun’s further commenting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to be a lot of fluff from here on out. There's a great need for it.  
> And yay!! Edward!!!  
> I have no idea about his personality, but I'm getting an Ezio vibe from him.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As far as Assassin initiations go... I know nothing.   
> Almost nothing.

**Chapter 11 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

A lot of things happened after they got Desmond to the hospital. First of all, every Piece of Eden had disappeared and every Temple left had crumbled to the ground. It was as if all the things the Precursors had left, was gone. Second of all, another Assassin appeared. And he was, if nothing else, loud. An very, very, obnoxious. The man was rude, and Altaïr wanted nothing but to slit the man’s throat. Ezio was the one holding him back from going through with it. It was mid day and Desmond had given up on trying to pull Haytham away from his father. So he sat in his big hospital bed, still healing from saving the world, as Ezio shouted at the two oldest Kenways to fight. Edward seemed to take Haytham’s approaches as a challenge. Using whatever they could find, Ezio and Connor had made up a ring in which Edward and Haytham were now circling each other. Their swords, mini swords mind you, were drawn and Haytham was the first to lounge forwards to attack his opponent. 

Ezio was chanting as the two went head to head, neither of them using enough force to actually mortally wound each other. 

“Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!” Ezio kept on chanting as Edward leapt up and his blade met Haytham’s with tiny sparks flying from the impact. That would have been a nasty wound if it had hit its intended mark. Altaïr didn’t bother with his smaller form, instead he was in the bed with Desmond snuggled up to him. Despite the noise from Ezio and the fight, Desmond was fast asleep up against Altaïr’s chest. Desmond’s right arm laying out across Altaïrs stomach in a sleep induced hug. Malik was in a chair by the bed’s left side, reading a book Shaun had gotten him a few days ago when they found out that they had to be staying for a while. 

The hospital, Altaïr was happy to discover, was mainly staffed by Assassins. They were all highly trained, not only as doctors and other hospital staff, but also as Assassins. It had made Altaïr a bit more at ease to know. 

“We  _ do _ have a training ground you can use, you know.” One of the nurses said, as she came in to tjeck up on Desmond’s arm. The nurses and doctors quickly found out that they had no power over the small Assassins, and only Desmond really knew how to deal with them. 

“Guys, outside, please.” Desmond’s tired voice rang out through the fighting. They stopped, Ezio transformed to his bigger self, picked up the three Kenways and went to the training grounds so they could continue the dual. Desmond sat up so the nurse could get a better look at his arm. It was clear that it still hurt him, but he sucked it up in front of the nurses and doctors. Only when he was alone with what he would call ‘ _ his Assassins _ ’, did he show how much it actually still hurt him. 

“How do you feel?” The nurse asked as she removed the bandaging on Desmond’s arm.

“Like I need more sleep.” Desmond said, giving the nurse a tired smile. She smiled back at him as she examined his harm. It still looked burned, but they  _ had _ said that his whole arm had received third-degree burns all over. No wonder it still hurt him. 

“I’ll be back in an hour. Looks like it could use some fresh air.” The nurse smiled at them and left the room. Desmond lifted up his arm to look at it. Slowly, Altaïr lifted his hand and took hold of Desmond’s in his own. Desmond then layed down and snuggled close to Altaïr once again. Resting his right arm over Altaïr’s stomach, with Altaïr’s left hand gently placed on top of it. 

“How much.” Malik demanded in a low voice. 

“Like Hell.” Desmond’s tired voice responded as he went back to sleep. With his right hand, Altaïr played a bit with Desmond’s hair. It had become longer, and the man hadn’t had the time or tools to get it cut short again. He almost reminded Altaïr of Ezio. 

Their days at the hospital was much the same. And then finally Desmond was allowed to leave. Shaun, Rebecca and William had stayed somewhere else while Desmond had been in the hospital. Now, Shaun was driving them all to that place. Neither Rebecca nor William was with him in the van when he had arrived to pick them up. 

“Rebecca wanted to surprise you guys. And I think William didn’t want to get too close to Desmond, could be in fear of Malik.” Shaun had shrugged when Ezio had asked about why he had come alone. Altaïr was helping Desmond, who was still a bit uneasy on his feet after saving the world and then laying in a hospital bed for a while, Ezio was holding Haytham and Connor while Malik had Edward laying across his shoulder. They drove for a few minutes, and then they had arrived. 

“Welcome back to the outside world, Desmond.” Rebecca grinned at them when they got out of the van. Desmond gave her a smile and embraced her.

“Good to be alive.” He smiled as he once again leaned against Altaïr. 

“Good to have you out of that place, son.” William said from a few steps behind Rebecca. 

“Come here.” Desmond said as he took a set closer to his father, and forced the man to hug him. Not that it looked like William minded the hug, but he was careful around Desmond. So Malik  _ had _ given him a scare back then. That was good. Desmond stepped back and allowed Altaïr to guide him inside the building. 

“We got you guys a soundproof room so everyone else can get some sleep as well.” Rebecca grinned at Desmond and Altaïr. 

“Subtle, Rebecca. Very subtle.” Desmond said in a try tone, but with a smile painting his lips. 

“Every Kenway gets their own room.” She declared as she guided them down a corridor. “Edward’s room. A bit of nothing, as with every other room.” She continued as she opened a door. The next room was Connor’s, then Haytham’s, then Malik’s and then the trio’s room. 

“I have been blessed.” Malik whispered in Arabic. Making both Desmond and Altaïr smile. Rebecca then showed them to the kitchen, the living room and the various bathrooms and toilets. 

“If there is anything, we will be just across in the apartment on the other side. This way!” She flails with her arms as they follow her out of their apartment and into the one just across from it. In there, Rebecca had but up flags with the Assassin logo. She had even gotten a cake with the logo on it. 

“Cheers.” Shaun whispered as he lifted a cup with coffee a bit before he drank from it. 

“Rebecca... I...” Desmond stammered out, not really knowing what to say.

“I knew the surprise would work.” She grinned at him. 

“But that’s not the only reason.” William said, placing a hand on Rebecca’s shoulder. 

“Right!” Rebecca said as she scurried around. Meanwhile, Shaun and William got the Assassins and Haytham to sit by a table. Haytham, Edward and Connor all sat on the table as they weren’t big enough for the chairs. Rebecca came back with a few presents and a piece of paper. The presents were for Desmond, and the piece of paper had something to do with Haytham. “Presents first!” She insisted, as Desmond slowly opened them. 

“Rebecca, you really didn’t have to do all of this.” Desmond insisted. Altaïr and Ezio was sitting on either side of the man they loved. 

“I wanted to, Desmond. You saved the fucking world for us. Gotta appreciate that shit, man. Gotta appreciate you still being alive.” She said as she smiled at him. 

“It’s getting dark.” Shaun commented as he looked out the window.

“Right! Kenways, down from the table before you break it.” She said as she picked them up and put them down. Desmond stood up, and so did the rest of them, and joined them on the floor. Soon after, all three of them were back to normal once again. 

“Haytham, if you would please.” William offered as they all stood up and Haytham was guided to the middle of the circle. 

“Throughout time, there has been many ways to initiate people to the brotherhood. So we are just trying our best here. Haytham Kenway, do you accept?” Rebecca asked the man in the middle of the circle.

“I accept.” Haytham nodded. 

“The wisdom of our creed is revealed through these words:  _ We work in the dark, to serve the light. We are Assassins. _ Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” She said, the others chanting after her.

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” They all said and Rebecca looked to Altaïr and Malik, who both took a step forward.

“One.” Malik said.

“Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent.” Altaïr carried on.

“Two.” Malik continued.

“Hide in plain sight. Be one with the crowd.” Altaïr once again carried on.

“Three.” They said at the same time. “Never compromise the Brotherhood.” They finished and stepped back to their places in the circle as Rebecca once more stepped forward. 

“That is our creed, and it is what guides us through everything we do for the Brotherhood. In the times of Altaïr, you sacrificed your ring finger. In the times of Ezio, your ring finger was branded. We do neither as we can't really burden the hospital again, nor start a fire inside the apartment. We do not brand our brothers and sisters, as that would be too dangerous with the Templars constantly after us. Instead we trust. For nothing is true, and everything is permitted.” Rebecca said, looking over at Ezio.

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” They all chanted after her. 

“To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our own actions, and that we must live with our actions, whether glorious or tragic.” Ezio said as he stepped forward and smiled at Haytham and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder. 

“Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Nothing is true, everything is permitted. Nothing is true, everything is permitted.” They all chanted as they each placed a hand on Haytham. 

“I hope you are ready for a leap of faith. Welcome to the Brotherhood, Haytham Kenway.” Rebecca said as she led them all to the roof of the building. There was a long way down.

“That’s quite the fall.” Haytham said as he looked down. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry that we can’t jump with you. Shaun and I weren’t trained for that sort of thing.” Rebecca apologise as her and Shaun made their way down the stairs again. Eight haystacks were placed in the inner yard of the apartment building. Connor and Edward was on either side of Haytham, giving the man a smile. Then there was William, then Malik. Desmond was flanked by Ezio and Altaïr. The three Kenways jumped at the same time, then William and Malik jumped. Looking down, Altaïr could see them being joined by Shaun and Rebecca. 

“Ready?” Desmond asked as he looked from Ezio to Altaïr.

“Every damn time, love.” Ezio said, as Altaïr nodded. And then they too, took the leap of faith. It was thrilling to be taking the leap after so long. He felt free, like he was back in Masyaf. And then he landed in the haystack.

“And there goes the Eagle of Masyaf. Once again, and as graceful as ever.” Malik said in Arabic as he helped Altaïr up. 

“Your leap wasn’t that bad either, Malik.” Altaïr replied, also in Arabic. The two grinned at each other and joined the rest of the group. That night, the moon shone brighter than it had ever done. That night, she smiled down at her Assassins as she saw them smile and laugh in the company of each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The length of this chapter surprised me. It fills three whole pages, plus a tad bit more on page four.  
> But waow... That wasn't really where I thought it was going. But now it is.   
> So now Haytham's an Assassin as well, yay!!
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12 - Haytham Kenway**

His alarm clock read 4:55 am but he was wide awake. They had been living in the apartment for a good five years now. A lot of things had happened. Desmond was fully recovered and he hadn’t had the bleeding effect for at least three years now. Ezio was, as always, quite the charmer. Altaïr took to the training grounds, which basically was the basement, when Desmond or Ezio wasn’t in need of him. Which was often. Connor was still a bit traumatized after finding the three of them having morning sex in the kitchen four years back. They had all agreed for sex to only be in the bedroom. In Edwards memories, Haytham was three years old so they got along quite fine now. His own memories weren’t that great. He kept regretting every little thing he did for the Templars, but reminded himself that it was a different time than the one he was living in now. It was hard getting around in his smaller form, he sometimes wished he could transform like Altaïr, Malik and Ezio. He moved the blanket away, jumped to the nightstand and turned off the alarm clock that now read 5:05 am. 

Small pathways had been hung on the walls for them so they could get around more easily when in their smaller forms. Walking out from his room, Haytham looked down and saw Connor walking sleepily on his own little pathway to the kitchen. They were in four levels. The one closest to the ceiling was for Malik, Altaïr and Ezio, they prefered to sometimes be in their smaller forms. Then came Haytham's, then Connor’s and then Edward’s. they all joined together in the living room where it lead to the kitchen, two different bathrooms and the front door. Haytham saw Edward up ahead when he entered the living room. All three Kenways turned to look behind them when they heard the sound of running. From behind them came Ezio and Altaïr in the walkway from their room, and from the corridor Desmond ran through the living room and right to the front door. Ezio and Altaïr jumped, both landing in Desmond’s hood just in time. And then they were out the door. Malik kame towards them, passed them, jumped to the kitchen floor and transformed. Haytham joined Edward on the kitchen counter as Connor went for cups. 

“What was that all about?” Edward asked as Malik started the coffee machine. 

“Call from Becca.” He said, accepting the cups from Connor. A knock came from the front door and Malik left the kitchen to see who it could be. When he came back, Shaun and William was right behind him. 

“Coffee machine still broken?” Edward asked as Connor went to fetch more cups.

“Yeah. Rebecca has been to busy with other things. Hadn't had the time to fix it yet.” Shaun said, the bags under his eyes clearly getting darker. 

“Templars giving you a hard time?” Connor asked.

“Those bastards keep dying. Every last one of those who knew about the apple are dead. All dying of heart attacks.” William said with a bitter voice. Haytham had long ago stopped being offended by anything said about or done by the Templars. He was, as far as  _ this _ timeline was concerned, an Assassin. Taking the offered coffee cup, Haytham stared out the kitchen window as he felt it. And so it seemed did Connor.

“I’m sorry, father.” Connor whispered as Haytham felt himself die.

“It’s alright, Connor.” Haytham said as he was taken in by the golden light around him. 

_ The Kenway Mansion - xxxx _

It was his old room. He hadn’t been there since it had burned down and his father had been killed. He knew it had been rebuild, his mother had seen to that. It still looked burned, yet rebuild at the same time. Like the old and the new had merged together. When he turned towards the staircase, a woman all in white stood before him and smiled down at him. 

“I do not need to keep you here for long, Haytham.” She said as she descended that stairs to stand in front of him. 

“Whatever could you want of me this time, Alexis.” He asked as she smiled at him. 

“You are here to make a choice, child.” She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

“What choice?” He asked her, feeling himself relax at her touch.

“On where to go.” She caressed his cheek as she spoke.

“Home would be nice.” She gave a light laugh at his words.

“My child, where do you find your home?” 

“With the Assassins. With Desmond, Altaïr and Ezio. With Malik, Shaun, Rebecca and William. With Connor and my father.” He said as she took a step back from him.

“You didn’t even need to be given a choice I see.” She smiled.

“What would you have had me choose between?” He cautiously asked her.

“You could go back, change your ways and re-do your mistakes. Or you could continue living with the assassins of 2017. But your choice is clear, I can see that much. Like Altaïr, you too have no doubt in your heart.” She said, still smiling at him. And then he was back in the kitchen, his coffee still warm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He had to die at some point, so why not now.  
> Also... Five year time skip just happened.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a short Connor chapter!!!

**Chapter 13 - Connor Kenway**

Haytham had lit up. Connor suddenly remembered having to kill his own father. It was horrible. He had smiled as he was engulfed by the light. A few minutes after, Desmond came back with Rebecca right behind him. 

“Smells good!” He smiled, but stopped when he saw the faces of those in the kitchen. 

“What happened?” Ezio asked, jumping down from Desmond’s shoulder and transforming. 

“Haytham.” Malik said, looking at the place the man had just been sitting in. 

“I killed him.” Connor whispered, looking down at his small arms. Hands that, in another time, had assassinated the man who was his father. Desmond picked him up and held him close to his chest. Altaïr jumped down and transformed, embracing Desmond and Connor. Slowly, the others joined in as well. 

“He’ll be back, don’t worry. Alexis would make sure of that.” Desmond whispered, low enough for only Connor and Altaïr’s trained ears to hear. Connor nodded into Desmond’s chest, and was then put back down. 

“Coffee!!” Rebecca demanded, making everyone else laugh at her. Desmond went to grab some cups when Haytham suddenly appeared once again.

“Almost beat Altaïr.” Malik mumbled into his cup, gaining an elbow in the side from Altaïr, as Connor embraced his father. 

“Better get you off of the kitchen counter.” Ezio said as he picked up Haytham who transformed into his original form. 

“It’s going to get easier with time.” Altaïr said, giving the man a hug. 

“Might need a bigger cup then.” Edward said, giving Haytham a huge grin. More coffee was made, Haytham was given a bigger cup, and some food was made. Haytham helped Edward and Connor get to the table with their coffee, and then sat down on one of the chairs. Connor placed himself close to his father. He was glad Haytham hadn’t been gone for long. They had really become close in the last five years. 

More and more Templars were keeling over. Death by heart attack. They had stopped looking into it, and all just agreed that it was the doing of Alexis. Connor was worried, when would Edward and he himself die and disappear like. How long would they be gone. Malik had said that Ezio had been gone for almost a week. Connor didn’t want to be gone that long. But he felt, and remembered, himself getting older and older. It was night. He was sitting alone on the roof when Edward came and joined him. They sat in silence, and was joined by Haytham. 

“I’ll see you two in a bit.” Edward said, breaking the silence as he lit up and was gone. 

“I remember him dying.” Haytham said, placing a hand on Connor’s shoulder. He had gotten to know his grandfather. It was hard, but not as hard as when Haytham had died. 

“You were only ten, weren’t you?” Connor asked, scurrying closer to his father. 

“I was.” Came the answer. Haytham had placed his arm around Connor, and Connor was leaning in to the one-armed side hug he was receiving. It was reassuring, sitting here with his father. He could get used to it, and he really hoped it lasted. This is where he felt he belonged. This is where he  _ knew _ he belonged. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have a proper ending for this fic.   
> So I'm just trying to make up a good ending, hopefully it'll be soon. Because I'm running out of ideas for this universe.  
> I hope you have all enjoyed it so far, because I know I have. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thought on this, and thanks for reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14 - Ezio Auditore**

Edward had been gone for a while, and now Connor was gone as well. Haytham was nowhere to be found, and when he _was_ found the man just wanted to be left alone. But Ezio wasn’t one to leave his friends, and especially not family, alone to wallow in their own misery. So whenever Ezio found Haytham brooding alone somewhere, he dragged the man back to where the others were sitting. Sometimes they would put on a movie, and Ezio would ground Haytham to the couch. Altaïr would sit on the other side of Haytham, the two Master Assassins making sure Haytham didn’t run off in the middle of the movie. Desmond placed himself either by Ezio’s side, or by Altaïr’s side as he couldn’t be between them both when Haytham needed it more than ever. 

Edward came back, and Haytham did nothing but hug him for a whole day. They didn’t move from their spot in the living room, to the great annoyance of Malik. The next day Connor came back, and the whole hugging thing happened again. This time with all three Kenways. Malik had given up by this point. No use shouting at people who didn’t care. 

It was early, so early that the sun hadn’t shown itself just yet. Desmond was sound asleep in their bed, Altaïr was standing by the window, looking out at the small playground below them. Ezio eased himself out of bed, careful not to wake Desmond. Putting on a pair of pants, he walked over to Altaïr and wrapped his arms around the other man’s shoulders. Placing a kiss to Altaïr’s neck, Ezio rested his head on the man’s shoulder. Altaïr stood with crossed arms, and didn’t move when Ezio came over.

“What are you thinking, love?” Ezio whispered in Altaïr’s ear, closing his eyes and holding the other man closer to his naked chest.

“A lot of things. Mostly of Desmond.” Altaïr answered, heaving a sigh and leaning back into Ezio’s embrace.

“What of him, love?” Ezio made a sound like a purring cat. Desmond was curious as to how Ezio could do it.

“You have seen him, Ezio. Don’t tell me you can’t see what is wrong with him.” And Altaïr was right. There was something bothering Desmond, something holding him back. But he would not tell if they started to poke at it, and Altaïr knew that as well. 

“I have seen it, but you know as well as I that there is nothing we can do about it. If he does not come to us about it, there’s nothing we can do. You know he will just shove it even further away if we try to force him to tell us.” Ezio whispered as Altaïr heaved another heavy sigh. 

“I just wish he would talk to us about it. It’s destroying him.” Altaïr said, turning around in Ezio’s embrace. 

“All we can do is wait and see.” Ezio answered, giving his lover a sweet kiss on the lips. Pulling away to look at Altaïr, Ezio could see the man was still bothered by it. 

“I know.” The Arab said, giving in and allowing Ezio to lead him back to their bed where Desmond was still sleeping. When they both got under the covers, Desmond stirred awake.

“What time is it?” He asked, his voice still filled with sleep.

“Too early to wake up, love.” Ezio said, tugging the man close to his chest. 

“Sleep some more, Desmond.” Altaïr sad, moving in closer to Desmond so the man was sandwiched between the two of them. 

“Okay.” Desmond responded, voice drowning in sleep. And then the man was fast asleep once again. Ezio placed a kiss to Desmond's temple, before sleep claimed him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short, hopefully cute, Ezio chapter.  
> Malik is getting more and more annoyed at everyone. Can't really blame him though.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15 - Malik Al-Sayf**

It was almost disgusting. Almost. Just having to  _ watch _ Edward  _ trying _ to flirt with Rebecca, was in and of itself rather disturbing. You had to give him points for at least trying. Ezio tried to help once, and it ended up going horribly. Not that Rebecca would say so, but it looked so. Desmond had to hide his laughter every time, and Altaïr wasn’t even fazed by it. Haytham and Connor were visibly bothered by it, but didn’t say anything about it. 

“I am  _ not _ gonna call her my mother!” Haytham stated as he, Connor and Malik was alone in the living room. 

“I doubt she would want you to.” Malik said, not really wanting to think about it. Connor was looking out the window as Ezio and Altaïr walked in.

“Rebecca would absolutely  _ hate _ to be called mother by anyone.” Ezio grinned, both him and Altaïr taking a seat by the table. 

“How is he?” Malik asked, putting down the book he was reading. Altaïr shook his head and looked down at his hands. Ezio took hold of them. 

“He’s not getting any better?” Haytham asked, finally stopping his pacing. 

“He’s getting worse for every day that goes by.” Ezio said, looking up at Haytham. 

“He doesn’t want to tell us what’s bothering him. If he doesn’t tell us, we wont know how to help him.” Altaïr whispered, holding on tighter to Ezio’s hands. Malik stood up and walked to the trio’s room to see if he could talk to Desmond. 

Malik opens the door and silently closes it behind him. Desmond’s head is turned towards him as he walks over and kneels down by the bedside. Placing a hand over Desmond’s, Malik looks down at the man in the bed.

“I can’t let them know. They’ll worry too much.” Desmond whispers, closing his eyes. 

“What can’t you tell them.” Malik asks, holding on tighter to Desmond’s hand.

“Alexis. She... When she removed everything the Precursors had made, she had to put it somewhere. And she...” Desmond showed Malik the skin of his right arm.

“It’s... Glowing. Just like the apple.” Malik whispered, looking at the intricate design moving about. 

“I can’t let it in. There’s no knowing what it’ll do to me.” Desmond whispered back.

“Desmond..” Malik started, not knowing exactly how to phrase his thoughts. “You have to let it in. If Alexis put it there, there must have been a reason. If you keep trying to hold it back, it’s going to destroy you. Juno has no power over any of it anymore. But you do. So, for Ezio and Altaïr, don’t fight it.” Desmond looked at him, like he had just been told the secret of eternal life. Malik felt Desmond relax.

“Okay.” Desmond whispered, and his whole body started lighting up. “Ezio, Altaïr.. I need them. Malik, please?” Malik nodded and went to the door.

“Ezio! Altaïr!” He shouted, and the two Assassins came running at the speed of light.

“What is it!?” Ezio asked, looking behind Malik and over at Desmond.

“He’s glowing!” Altaïr shouted, running to Desmond’s side to hold his hand.

“Alexis had to place all the Precursor stuff in Desmond’s arm. He’s been suppressing it all this time.” Malik said, staying at the door as Ezio too had joined Desmond and Altaïr. Walking out and closing the door behind him, Malik heard Desmond scream in pain as the pure energy was let out to the rest of his body. The screams were muted as he closed the door completely. 

Walking back to the living room, Edward and Rebecca there as well. They looked up at Malik as he walked in, wanting to know what was goin on. So Malik told them why Desmond hadn’t been well, what was happening and why Desmond was screaming his lungs empty. 

“I feel kinda sorry for him.” Rebecca said, holding on tight to Edward’s hand. “I wish we could do something for him.”

“He has always been like this, you know that better than anyone else.” Malik said, sitting back down to read his book as they waited. Shaun and William came over and was told the story. William had wanted to be with his son, but all three Kenways had held him back. Connor and Malik had taken over cooking dinner, it had been Desmond until he was too unwell to even leave his bed. They ate in silence, Edward and Haytham making sure William didn’t just jump up and run for his son’s bedroom. 

Walking in to the trio’s room the morning after, Malik wasn’t surprised to see Desmond being smothered between his two lovers. Ezio was the first out of bed, pulling Altaïr with him to a bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. Kneeling down by the bed, Malik took a hold of Desmond’s hand as the man turned to look at him.

“Feeling better? Or are you gonna complain about how much your ass hurts?” Malik asked, a hint of sarcasm in the last statement. Desmond gave Malik a smile.

“Yeah, I’m feeling better. And yes, my ass hurts like hell but I’m not one to complain.” Desmond sat up, still holding on to Malik’s hand.

“Your father wanted to storm in here.” Malik said, standing up to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Good lord... That would have been embarrassing.” Desmond mumbled, mostly to himself.

“His whole body was glowing! Even his mhmph..” Ezio started shouting from the bathroom before Altaïr cut him off.

“I don’t need details!” Malik shouted back, glad that he had been spared. 

“They were in shock for a full minute.” Desmond whispered to Malik, making sure neither Ezio or Altaïr heard him. 

“I bet. Get out of bed, the others are worried about you.” Malik said, standing up and letting go of Desmond’s hand.

“Thanks, Malik. For helping me yesterday.” Desmond said, just as Malik reached the door. Malik turned around, and instantly regretted it. 

“Don’t mention it. Ezio, get some fucking pants on!!” And then Malik was out of the room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm only a little sorry for the wait. But here ya go.  
> I'm gonna have a little fun with Desmond trying to figure out his... new.. powers... whatever they are.  
> And his apparent glowing...
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16 - Desmond Miles**

Desmond broke out laughing at Malik’s remark. Ezio was grinning from ear to ear over having achieved embarrassing Malik, if not only just a little bit. Altaïr got out of the shower as well, and both of them got dressed. They had taken to mimicking Desmond’s style of clothing, to the great annoyance of everyone else. A white hoodie and dark pants. Desmond’ wasn’t complaining, he loved when someone mistook Altaïr for him. Because Altaïr always looked so serious, and Desmond tended to smile more at others. Even greater when someone mistook Ezio for him, because that man could  _ flirt _ . Desmond got in the shower, he was still glowing all over. He had to figure out how to make it stop. Getting clean, dried and dressed, Desmond joined the others in the living room. It was apparent that Ezio had, once again, tried to tell them about his glowing body parts. Because Altaïr had gotten a ball-gag and was now sitting on Ezio so the man couldn’t move. 

“Stop talking, and I’ll let you go.” Altaïr said, as he looked down at Ezio. Ezio just glared up at him, and then started screaming through the ball-gag. 

“I didn’t really believe him when he said you were glowing, but damn... You really do glow.” Rebecca said, pinching and poking at Desmond as she walked around him to inspect his skin. 

“It’s not really as cool as it sounds. Rather annoying if you ask me.” Desmond replied, shrugging and accepting the offered cup of coffee from Connor. 

“You’ll have to lean how to control the glowing though.” Shaun said, looking disapprovingly at Desmond. 

“Go drown in the toilet, Shaun.” Desmond said in a dismissive voice. Shaun stood up, as if under a trance, and went to the bathroom. 

“What did he... OMG!! Desmond!” Rebecca shouted, following after Shaun. Shaun who was, at the moment, about to stick his head in the toilet.

“Shit! What?! NO! Shaun!! I didn’t!! Stop!!” Desmond shouted at Shaun, who suddenly and very abruptly seemed to wake up from his trance.

“What the hell?!” Shaun shouted, looking around at the gathering in the bathroom. 

“Seems like you have the powers of the Apple.” Ezio said, ball-gag in one hand and the other around Altaïr’s shoulders. 

“I do  _ not _ wanna mind control  _ anyone _ !” Desmond shouted, making his way out of the bathroom. 

“You should try and talk with Alexis.” Malik said, not having moved to take a look at what Shaun had been about to do. Desmond took a seat next to the Assassin with a sigh. He had to agree with Malik. If there was anyone who knew what was happening to him, it was Alexis. 

For three  _ months _ he had tried to meditate and concentrate. Trying to form a connection with Alexis. But nothing worked. Giving up for the day, Desmond sat back and watched Ezio and Altaïr spar with each other. They had been going at it all day and Desmond almost thought he could smell them from where he was sitting. Getting up, he had to get started on dinner soon, he called over to his two lovers who quickly joined him.

“You both stink.” Desmond said, covering his nose from the smell of their sweat. Ezio laughed, gave Desmond a kiss and walked a bit faster. Altaïr gave Desmond a smile and joined Ezio, and then the two of them raced each other up the stairs to their apartment. Walking in, Desmond was met with Edward in his smaller form jumping right at him. 

“Come back here!” He heard Malik shout at the Assassin in his arms. Malik was in an apron, holding a small Connor by the neck. 

“Trying to give them a bath again?” Desmond asked, holding on to Edward and going with Malik to the bathroom. Malik had a way of making the three Kenways abide to him. 

“Yes, thank you.” Malik said, as Desmond helped strip Edward and put him in the bathtub. Once he was in, Edward had no complaints and neither did Connor. Haytham was already in the tub, he never had any problems with being washed. 

“Let me help you.” Rebecca suddenly said from behind them. She gave Desmond a smile, and he made room for her to help Malik. They had all agreed to do dinner together, Shaun was a little against being together with Desmond after what happened last time. Going to the kitchen, Desmond closed the door and was able to be alone while he made dinner for them all. He loved making dinner, sometimes Malik would help him. Sometimes even Connor. But seeing as both of them were a bit occupied with the bathing, it was just Desmond. Washing his hands, Desmond began preparing dinner. 

Wriggling out of bed, Ezio and Altaïr looked up at him as he got dressed. Taking hold of Desmond’s hand, Altaïr tugged at him to come back to bed. 

“Come back to bed love.” Ezio whispered, reaching out for Desmond as well.

“I will. I just need some fresh air first.” Desmond whispered back, giving Ezio a smile and kissing Altaïr. The Master Assassin let go of him, and Desmond went to the roof. There was a chill in the air, and Desmond sat down with his feet dangling off of the building. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the gnawing feeling in the back of his head. When he opened his eyes again, everything around him was white and in front of him was Alexis. 

“You wish to know your powers, and how to control them.” She stated more than asked. Desmond nodded, and Alexis began explaining. Closing his eyes once again, he could feel Alexis leaving and when he opened his eyes the only light he saw was that of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looking into the different powers of the Pieces Of Eden... Some of them just doesn't fit on a human being. One of them can locate other Pieces Of Eden, but how exactly is that necessary when they are all inside the body of one single person??? Others were just completely useless when fused with a human body, but more will come on the powers of Desmond. 
> 
> Also, Ezio will not shut up about Desmond's glowing dick. And I can understand why. I mean, it's Ezio. Why wouldn't he talk about Desmond's glowing dick.
> 
> And then we have Malik giving Connor, Haytham and Edward a bath. It is a monthly thing that Edward and Connor aren't that happy about. They all three have a bad habit of not taking a shower after training. Or at all.
> 
> As always...  
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17 - Edward Kenway**

He suddenly felt really stupid and nervous. He had asked Rebecca on a date, and she had said yes. She, of cause, had been the one to plan the whole date. But she kept thanking him for asking her on a date. They had gone to the movies, there was a new movie Rebecca really wanted to watch and he couldn’t say no to her. 

“Just relax, I’m not gonna bite you.” Rebecca grinned as she took his hand in hers and lead him to their seats. With her fingers entwined in his, the movie began and he felt himself relax more. At some point doing the movie, Rebecca had leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder and Edward could feel himself fall more and more in love with the woman at his side. At times, she could be dangerous to be around, but that was what women was all about right? A man’s gotta find danger somewhere in his life. And if not with a woman, then where? He still didn’t really understand her ramblings at times, but that was one of the things that made her so charming. Walking out from the building where they had watched the movie, Edward transformed and placed himself in Rebecca’s hood. She loved it when he did it, and he loved the smell of her hair. Which sounded more creepy than it actually was. 

“Hey there lovely. Where’s that boyfriend of yours? Left you all alone after the movie, did he?” Someone asked Rebecca. She didn’t even tense at the catcall, she just kept walking. And then she stopped. 

“You know, my friend here asked you a question.” Another one said, placing a hand on Rebecca’s shoulder. Just then, Edward jumped down from her hood and transformed back.

“Let’s get out of here.” He said, placing a hand on Rebecca’s hip and leading her away. The two stood back in shock at Edwards sudden appearance, but didn’t pursue them any further. 

“I could have handled them.” Rebecca pouted, not moving Edward’s hand away from her hip.

“That is true. But did you see the shock on their faces? Priceless.” Edward grinned at her, and she grinned back at him. 

They were all gathered in Malik’s room. Malik, of cause, Edward, Connor, Haytham, Desmond, Ezio and Altaïr. None of them really knowing what to make of it all. Edward at asked them all for help because he didn’t know what he was supposed to do. Rebecca had proposed to him, after telling him he was too slow so she had had to do it herself, and Edward had said yes.

“There’s going to be a wedding, of cause.” Connor said out into the silence.

“Who will we invite though? Not like you have much family other than us.” Haytham added. 

“The ceremony would be different from what you know.” Desmond said.

“Is there even a church to do it in? And a priest?” Edward asked.

“I think one of the elders down the hallway is a priest, plus he’s an Assassin.” Malik said, calming Edward.

“A wedding between Assassins. Why not just invite everyone who lives here?” Ezio asked, and they all nodded. It was thanks to the many Assassins here, that they were all able to find jobs as well. 

“You’ll have to take regular showers after you’re married.” Altaïr said with the smuggest grin any of them had ever seen. A shiver went down Edward’s spine at the mere thought.

“I’m sure Rebecca would love to help you out.” Desmond laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much this time, just an adorable Edward chapter.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18 - Altaïr Ibn-La’Ahad**

Looking up from his book, Altaïr was witness to Desmond running after Malik who was screaming to be left alone. Ezio was curled up in his smaller form in Altaïr’s lap as Desmond and Malik ran from one end of the apartment to the other. Desmond had made it his mission to see if he was actually capable of regenerating a lost limb. Malik on the other hand, insisted that he did not need his other arm back. 

“I have lived my life without it for this long, I really don’t think I need it back at this point.” Malik argued as he stood on one side of Altaïr, with Desmond on the other. 

“Come on Malik. I have to try on _someone_.” Desmond insisted.

“Not. On. Me.” Malik said through grinded teeth.

“Now, now my love.” Ezio said as he transformed and drew Desmond into a hug. “Play nice.”

“I am.” Desmond said in a low, love induced voice as Ezio began to run his fingers through the other man’s hair. Silently, Malik walked away without Desmond noticing. Sitting down Desmond, who was almost in a world of his own, on Altaïr’s lap, Ezio sat down on a chair beside them. Leaning his head against Altaïr’s shoulder, Desmond smiled as he closed his eyes and Altaïr embraced him. 

“Will my missing finger be satisfying enough for a first try?” Altaïr asked in a whisper as he lifted up his hand with the missing finger.

“I hadn’t even thought about that!” Desmond exclaimed, sitting up straight and looking directly at Altaïr. Ezio gave a light chuckle as he smiled at Desmond. 

“Then it’s a good thing we are here for you.” Ezio said, reaching out a hand to stroke Desmond’s cheek with a gentle hand. Taking Altaïr’s hand between his own, Desmond began concentrating. Desmonds hands started glowing that golden glow that the apple had had, and when Desmond released Altaïr’s hand from his own Altaïr could not help but stare at his own hand. 

“It worked.” Altaïr whispered, slowly turning his hand around. He now had all his fingers. All ten fingers. Ezio reached out and took a hold of Altaïr’s hand to look at the finger that was no longer missing.

“Extraordinary.” The Master Assassin whispered in awe. Desmond sat completely still just looking at the two of them. He too was looking at Altaïr’s, not-missing-any-longer, finger, in awe. Altaïr bent and wriggled his fingers, it was like he had never lost it. But it still felt somewhat unwelcome to have his finger back. 

“What are you all looking at?” Rebecca suddenly asks from the other side of the room. She and the Kenways had just come back from grocery shopping. 

“Desmond regenerated Altaïr’s finger because Malik didn’t wanna participate in the trial run for Desmond’s regeneration powers.” Ezio said, looking up at the four of them. 

“Sounds great.” Connor said, coming over to look at Altaïr’s hand as well. “Wauw, Desmond did that? That’s... Amazing!!” He exclaimed in a sorta childish delight. Edward and Haytham also came over to take a look, and they too were amazed as well. 

“What else can you do?” Rebecca asks as she and Edward put away the groceries. 

“Well... I stopped my body from glowing, much to the dismay of Ezio.” Desmond said, still sitting on Altaïr. Ezio pouted, turned small and placed himself in Desmond’s lap. 

“How goes the wedding planning?” Malik, who had re-entered the room after hearing other people return, asked.

“Like hell.” Rebecca groaned in defeat. “There’s so much to plan. So many things to decide. It’s honestly making my head hurt.” She whined. 

“You, at least, know what it’s all about and what’s going on. I have never been subject to any of it before.” Edward complained back at her, and she had to agree with him on that. 

“Found anyone willing to be bridesmaids?” Desmond asks, petting Ezio like he was an actual cat. 

“Yeah! Some of the girls from the hospital. Out of all of them and me, I’m the only one who _doesn’t_ kick ass in my spare time.” Rebecca answers. “I almost feel left out. No ass kicking Assassin here.” She says as she sits down. 

“They like you either way.” Altaïr tells her with a slight smile.

“What about a dress? Going in a black wedding dress, or did you actually manage to find one in white?” Shaun, who had just walked in asks.

“That, will be a surprise for all you boys.” Rebecca grins at him. 

“It’s gonna be so weird.” Connor says, leaning against the back of Rebecca’s chair. 

“You don’t say.” Haytham whines as he almost throws himself on the couch. 

“Yeah, Edward will have to move out.” Desmond grins, and Haytham groans at the notion of him actually being able to live with his father. It was a strange life they had. All of them. Out of the whole group, only three of them should actually be alive in this time. Edward was killed when Haytham was ten. Connor had killed Haytham. Connor never talked about his own death, but he had died as well. Ezio had died of a heart attack, Malik had been beheaded and Altaïr had died of old age. Even Desmond was supposed to be dead after he had saved the world. But here they all were, all except William. He was out doing what Ezio and Altaïr had done before, be the leader. The Mentor of the Assassins. 

“Anyone up for watching a movie?” Connor asks out of the blue, and then all hell is lose with finding snacks, drinks and a movie to watch. Fifteen minutes later, and an outburst from a small Ezio, they put on the first Hobbit movie. They all had the weekend off, and it was then decided that they held their long awaited Hobbit/LOTR marathon. Malik was the only one complaining, but he kept it to the bare minimum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had a hard time with writing how Altaïr got his finger back.  
> My mind wanted to just go with; "And lo and behold, Altaïr now had ten fingers again." But it didn't really fit, ya know??
> 
> So I wanted the second installment to finish with the wedding, but then I kinda made an Epilogue that ends with a cliffhanger. So there might be more after the wedding, maybe.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19 - Ezio Auditore**

A lot of things happened the night before the wedding. Desmond turned into a smaller version of himself, somebody had been murdered and Connor found a girl. Having to tell William what had happened, while drunk off his ass, hadn’t been easy. Altaïr and Malik had held him up, Desmond sleeping in Altaïr’s hood, Edward and Haytham were both out cold and Connor was having a deep conversation with that girl. William had decided to try again the morning after, but being hungover and trying to recall what had happened was just as hard as it had been not to laugh last night. Still, Ezio tried. 

They had found out that the Fountain of Youth was a Piece of Eden, and then Desmond found out he could make people look younger. He wasn’t really able to turn anyone younger, but when he held a hand on them he could make them look younger. It had been a neat party trick, as had the glowing. And the fact that Shaun had allowed him to use his powers from the Apple on him. So had the other Assassins. Pure entertainment for everyone. Desmond had made illusions, holograms and apparitions. Shown people what they looked like when younger, Edward and Haytham had done it at the same time and the only difference had almost just been their clothes. 

Doing it with Ezio, Altaïr and himself had gotten some reaction. Sure, as they were they looked alike. Make them look the same age, and then younger, and they really did look like triplets. Around midnight, Desmond was trying to turn himself invisible. He succeeded, but turning visible had been a bit harder and he had ended up in a smaller form. All the Assassins knew of Ezio and the others, so this was a first for everyone. 

Connor had declared him a flying squirrel as he sat there on the floor looking at his tail. Edward had come storming over, and transformed as well. Haytham and Connor transformed as well, as did Ezio together with Altaïr and Malik. With all of them sitting in a circle on the floor, the rest of the Assassins sat down on the floor as well. 

Somebody turned off the music, and Desmond began singing. Then Ezio joined in. Malik and Altaïr joined in too, as well as all three Kenways. And soon every other Assassin was singing as well because apparently every Assassin in the room was a huge nerd and had watched The Hobbit. It was the most amazing version of Misty Mountains that Ezio had ever been witness to. Some even used their voices to make music. A beautiful, drunken acapella version of the song. When the song ended, they started from the beginning. They probably sat there singing for an hour or two. 

Somebody went to take a smoke, and when they came back they said there was a dead body outside in the alleyway. Malik was the least drunk of everyone there, so he called the police and everyone was questioned. Problem was, nobody knew the poor dead guy. Everyone was drunk, but they all remained calm doing the whole investigation thing. 

As the murder didn’t really have anything to do with us, we were allowed to continue. So we did. Everyone ended up passed out. Malik walked around putting blankets on those who was sleeping. Shaun was the first to pass out, but only because Ezio had dared him to take shots. The man apparently wasn’t used to drinking so much. After that it just escalated. 

Edward and Haytham was sitting up against a wall, both fast asleep. Connor was sitting with a girl he had met a few times before, she was working there and he went there rather often when he had some time off. Then William came because he heard about the murder. He wanted to know what had happened, but Ezio was too drunk and laughing way too much to tell him. 

Altaïr had placed Desmond in his hood where the small man had fallen asleep. Then Ezio was almost keeling over and Altaïr had to support him. Malik came over to help because Altaïr had been drinking too, but the Arab was better at standing up at the moment. But Malik had probably decided that he needed to support Ezio or both of them would fall face first to the floor. 

  
The next morning, Ezio had the  _ worst _ hangover he had ever had. But there wasn’t really time for a hangover cure at the moment, because William was pestering him about what happened last night. During the few hours of sleep they had gotten, Desmond had somehow managed to turn himself big again. All of them were so dead tired, that nobody had bothered to put on a shirt yet. Not even Malik! A few hours later, William had left, they had all gotten at least two big cups of coffee and were now running around trying to get dressed for a wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what this chapter even is. Other than Ezio trying to figure out what the hell actually happened the night before the wedding.  
> A lot of things did happen though, so there's that.
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20 - Haytham Kenway**

There was nothing he could say or do about Edward’s decision. There wasn’t really anything he _wanted_ to do about it. He had found happiness in a world, far older than the one he had originally lived in. Haytham wasn’t about to take that away from his old man. Connor and Shaun were in tears, Haytham would be lying if he said he didn’t cry as well. The whole ceremony was beautiful. When everyone stood up and Rebecca entered, Edward wasn’t the only one in awe at her beauty. What was more surprising, was that she had asked Malik to walk her down the aisle. 

If it had only been family and friends, the church wouldn’t even have been half filled. But, every Assassin in their apartment building and from the places Edward and Rebecca worked had been invited. The church was filled with Assassins. Even the doctor and nurses that had looked after Desmond when they had first arrived was there. 

“You actually stuck to white.” Shaun said, tears still running down his cheeks. Rebecca had clearly been crying as well, and so had Edward. 

“I’m happy for you, dad.” Haytham said as he hugged his father. There was something special between Rebecca and Edward. It was clear to anyone who knew them just a little bit. From afar, Rebecca’s dress looked simple in design. But once you took a closer look at the fabric, you could see the distinct and integrate design the Pieces of Eden had emitted. The same mosaic looking lines that showed up on Desmond when he started glowing. 

“Gramps!” Connor exclaimed as he threw his arms around Edward. 

“Hey there Connor!” Edward grinned as he hugged his grandson and held him close. It seemed that after everyone had personally congratulated the newlyweds, they all wanted to talk to the rest of them. Meaning Desmond, Altaïr, Ezio, Malik, Connor and Haytham. Some of the people from the bachelor party the night before were known to them, others were just curious about them. They did originally come from another time after all. 

Getting back home and finally being able to be just them, the whole group just sat and said nothing to each other for a solid hour before William and Shaun declared themselves too tired to do anything more and left to go to bed. Altaïr and Ezio dragged an almost sleeping Desmond to bed, and Connor left to read in his room as well. 

“How are you feeling, Haytham?” Rebecca asked him, once it was only the two of them and Edward left in the room.

“Like I need more than twenty-four hours of sleep.” He answered, avoiding the real part of the question. He felt fine with his father getting married. They had started their lives over after all. He had never really been against the two of them being together. He would just like to be free from calling Rebecca for _mom_.

“You know what I mean.” She pressed on, wanting an honest answer. Heaving a sigh, Haytham answered her.

“I’ve never been against it, Rebecca. Just don't make me call you my mother, that’s where I draw the line.” Haytham stood up and walked towards his room. “I’m happy for the two of you. I really am.” And then he went to bed, his dreams filled with the face of Alexis. He tossed and turned in his sleep as Alexis talked to him. About a child that would bear her mark, and of the powers she had awoken by removing the Isu from existence. He woke up, bathed in sweat when she shouted at him.

_“Fear the wrath of ----!!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry. It was all I could think of would happen!!!
> 
> I would say I didn't know anything about how a wedding would go, but then I remembered that I attended a few weddings with my choir. So that excuse doesn't work, woopsie.
> 
> Then there's the fact that this is the last chapter, that makes it kinda sad to end. Except there's also the epilogue as well, so the second last chapter. 
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading.


	22. Chapter 22

**Epilogue**

A knock came from the front door and Desmond went to answer. Edward was with Rebecca, discussing when and where they were to move in together when that time came, Haytham and Connor had already gone to bed and were probably both already lost in dreamland. Ezio was in their room, taking a bath, and Altaïr was walking around the apartment turning the lights off for the day. Unlocking the front door and opening it to see who could want something at this time, Desmond was met by the sight of a young man. He reminded Desmond a little bit of himself and his lovers, but only a little bit.

“Yes?” Desmond asked, looking the young man over. 

“Desmond Miles?” The man asked. It was clear that he was nervous, his whole body was tense and Desmond could hear it in his voice.

“That’s me, yes. And you are?” Desmond asked, curious about the young man. 

“My name is Elijah. I’m... I’m your son.” The young man was fidgeting with his hands, but didn’t break eye contact with Desmond. He was pretending to be confident, but he was tense. 

“Come on in then, Elijah.” Desmond said, opening the door wider and standing aside so the young man could enter the apartment. Closing and locking the door, Desmond turned around and followed Elijah inside where Altaïr was waiting. Desmond could see on his lover, that the man had heard everything. Ezio came out from their room and Altaïr told him who Elijah was, in their multi-language-language. Ezio looked from Elijah to Desmond and back again before shrugging and sitting down. Altaïr motioned for Elijah to take a sea as well as he too sat down. Desmond too sat down.

“Why only now?” Altaïr asked, Elijah no doubt knowing what he was referring to. 

“For the past five years, everyone I knew suddenly died. Not only that, but something started happening to  _ me _ as well. I didn’t know what to do, other than figure out who and where my father was. I worked with a group of people who were trying to bring back Juno, but it all collapse all of a sudden. That’s when the first people started dying and this weird mark appeared. Here, let me show you.” Elijah lifted up his sleeve. There, on his forearm was a mark. It looked, to Desmond, like a mix between the Templar and the Assassin logo. But then again, not really. The Templar cross was situated almost inside the Assassin logo, but the lower part of the Assassin logo was not just an arc. It had been turned into an open eye. 

“It looks, almost familiar.” Ezio whispered, looking at the mark on Elijah’s arm. Altaïr took a closer look before, he too, seemed to somewhat recognize it. 

“That platform you stood on Desmond, with Alexis. From where we were standing, it was almost like the staircase in Monteriggioni. Except, it held that logo instead of the Assassin’s logo. Plus there wasn’t really a fountain.” Ezio said, pointing to Elijah’s arm. 

“You mean,  _ she _ has something to do with this?” Desmond asked, not really believing it. 

“You say they all died of heart attacks?” Altaïr asked Elijah who nodded in confusion. 

“What does it mean? Who’s Alexis?” Elijah asked, looking between the three men.

“From the twenty first of December, 2012, every Templar or person connected to the Templars or those seeking the knowledge of the Precursors have died. All of a heart attack. But it seems, you were spared.” Altaïr explained, crossing his arms over his chest. Sitting back in his chair, Altaïr went silent and just sat and started staring at Elijah.

“Alexis is a goddess who really didn’t like Juno. Or anything Juno did. Alexis is the reason most of us are even alive and here at all.” Ezio said, cracking a grin at Elijah’s displeasure in Altaïr’s staring. 

“Altaïr. Stop staring.” Desmond said in a firm voice, and Altaïr stopped staring at Elijah. “We can't really offer you a bed to sleep in. The only unoccupied bed.. Well.. It might have lice and I wouldn’t put  _ anyone _ through that. What we can do, is offer you the couch for now.” He continued with a smile. Elijah accepted the offer. Altaïr got up and found the necessary things for Elijah so he could sleep on the couch, and then Ezio swept Desmond up in his arms and walked to their bedroom.

“Hurry up Altaïr, or I might claim him all for myself tonight!” Ezio shouted over his shoulder, making Altaïr run over and cling to Ezio’s back.

“Over my dead body!” Altaïr snarled. If Elijah thought anything about his father having two male lovers, he said nothing about it. Desmond smiled at the two of them, and of the fact that he actually had a son. A son who had sought him out. Was he a crappy father for not knowing? Probably not. Hopefully Elijah didn’t blame him for not knowing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been an interesting ride. I honestly didn't know where it was all going, but here we are.  
> In the end I did end up adding Elijah as well. I also ended it all with more questions about what's going to happen next.
> 
> I'm not sure if I want to continue Chibi Assassin's Creed, and am therefore asking you, the reader. If you are just dying, or just excited, for more. Please do tell me. Leave a comment with "I do" if you think I should continue it. If, or when, I get at least five of those, there'll be a third installment. Until then...
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for this long, and remember...
> 
> Leave a comment with your thoughts on this, and thanks for reading!!


End file.
